House of Dewfall
The House of Dewfall, or more well known as the Dewfall Family, was, at one time, a proud and vast mercantile family whose familial ties stretched into dozens of family trees across the land. Though never once owning vast lands or commanding gallant armies, the Dewfall Family was respected by many houses, and commanded a modest fortune that was spread across their many business endeavors. The head of the family, at this moment being Caelinda Dewfall, has long been decided by a contest of business savvy and charm with each generation having said contest at the passing of the last head. Unfortunately, the Dewfall Family has been nearly wiped out over the course of the last one hundred years. As it stands, only Caelinda Dewfall remains as the sole member of the family and possessor of its assets. History Founding Only a few years after Dath'remar's fated founding of Quel'thalas, a lowborn woman of little repute and even lesser skill took it upon herself to become something more. This strikingly orange haired woman's name was Torinda, affectionately named Dusty for her part in managing the stables of a noble lord. Torinda was unhappy serving the likes of another, and she had long made her displeasure known. For many years, her lack of skill and finance forced her to stay, but so long did her mind think of freedom among the roving hills and forests that, eventually, she took her chances and left behind her life as a servant. For a span of two decades, Torinda wandered the fledgling nation searching for her destiny. Along the way, she encountered many new faces and gathered quite a few friends; she even managed to pick up a husband during her travels. This gentle man, who would come to be known through marriage as Lysander Dewfall, possessed a knack for sniffing out coin and trouble. The pair fit together perfectly, and time would see their interests align and their endeavor to build a fortune flourish. Though she had been born with no surname or title, Torinda chose to craft her own legacy, and bound the name Dewfall to her bloodline forever more. No one is quite sure where the idea for this name came from, but it fit nonetheless. From then on, the Dewfalls would be forever associated with the merchant class, but they would be known for much more. From High to Low For thousands of years, the Dewfall family flourished. The blood of Torinda flowed through the veins of countless descendants, and intermingled with houses across the land. That long ago, it was said that one could visit any village and find an orange haired elf with the name Dewfall. There was a time when dozens of Dewfall caravans traveled every road in Quel'thalas, and even beyond, in search of coin and merriment. Wherever the Dewfall family went, there was sure to be a party to follow. The family became known for its skill in business and in festivities. When Dewfalls came to town, the tavern was always full and the taps run dry by the morning. The family prospered for generation after generation, and their talents brought them much happiness but little fortune. It didn't matter much to anyone though that the family coffers never overflowed, they had enough and they had each other. Unfortunately, no good thing can last forever. Roughly sixty-five years before the scourge invasion of the kingdom, the Dewfall family's luck took a drastic turn for the worse. Some would call it a curse, and others would call it coincidence. Either way, the family lost much of what it had once possessed. Earnings began to dry up, caravans broke down, and family members died in droves over the coming decades. The family feared the worst, and some claimed it would be the end of their legacy. By the time of Caelinda Dewfall's birth, coincidentally the last Dewfall to be born, the family had all but relegated themselves to a slow burn into the shadows of time. There were attempts, of course, to subvert this tragedy, and some worked for a time. The family did its very best to supply merriment and joy in the dismal times, but the unavoidable eventuality finally came. After the death of Faye Dewfall to the forest trolls, and Natham to the scourge, the Dewfall family lineage had been reduced to one soul. Caelinda Dewfall, last of her name, maintains the vestiges of the once great family. Whether there was ever a true curse on this family, perhaps only the heavens will ever know. Family Traditions Weddings Perhaps one of the Dewfall family's most common reasons for festivities, weddings among the family were considered to be a grand event. As the Dewfalls never married into noble houses by choice and status, these events were often more of a grand welcoming of outsiders into the family as a whole rather than just the bride or groom. For the occasion, Dewfalls would flood in from around Quel'thalas and beyond. The ceremony tended to be short, a few vows to one another between the bride and groom. If the pair were religious then they might have added a few requests for blessings over their marriage, but a majority of the family never much cared for such things. After the ceremony, two days of celebration would begin. Drinking, carousing, singing, and dancing were never in short supply at a Dewfall wedding. The whole family would pitch in to help cook and brew for the event, and some parties hosted a cake built by a majority of the family which could tower as high as trees. Usually, these events were held on the newly anointed Dewfall's property, and for good reason. It was not uncommon for these events to get quite rowdy. Fireworks and blackpowder were considered a necessary addition, and these two ingredients often led to mishaps. However, the Dewfalls were always courteous and made sure to make amends for any damages they incurred. The last Dewfall wedding happened fifty-three years before the scourge invasion, and was held for Bellany Dewfall and her new wife Vallis. Family Reunions Long ago, the Dewfall family reunions were considered to be a natural disaster in elven form. If any village ever saw more than three caravans bearing the sigil of the Dewfalls approaching, they knew they were in for a hurricane of excitement and inappropriate behavior. Whereas weddings were typically conducted away from towns, family reunions among the Dewfalls conquered whole villages for their three day duration. Though the family always brought business and thrills to sate the town for a whole month, they also brought with them brazen drunkenness and a knack for getting into trouble. As such, Dewfall family reunions had a tendency to leave towns in shambles by the end, but, in accordance with Dewfall tradition, all damages were paid for and repaired by the family as thanks. The exact events of the reunions are not known to anyone but those who have experienced them, but they were said to be legendary. In the last century, two family reunions have been held, but both locations where they were held have since been razed by the scourge. As there is only one Dewfall left in existence, it is unlikely that the family will ever grow large enough to see another reunion take place. Family Laws Among the Dewfalls, a set of rules exist that determine the most important aspects of their lives. These rules are unbreakable, and must be adhered to if one wishes to remain a true Dewfall. While these laws have never been written, they are passed on to each Dewfall and are considered just as binding as any law of the land. The family laws are as follows. #Accept from others only what you earn. #Do not lie to others, your word is your bond. #Do not cheat in your dealings, the family name must remain proud. #Never back down from a challenge. #Give gold freely, do not hoard what you can offer to those in need. #Always strive to bring honor to the family name. #Eat much, drink more, and always be excellent to each other. Category:Houses and Clans